survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Guides:Bento Island
( I have no idea how to provide a picture/caption for the wikia, so someone else more experienced will have to do it. Feel free to delete all this information if you feel it is not useful. It really is just for the actual players who would like to have a guide on Bento Island that is "pre-alpha" and will be replaced soon if requested ~ I do not know how to makeformat text, so if you could, change the headings to Format if that's what the pages' titles are supposed to be. ) Parenthesis's are just owners notes. ( This does need more work, so feel free to contribute! ) Remember, this is SCRAP work, so if it does not appear to your liking, feel free to delete the entire thing I spent the last 30 minutes working on. Landscape Bento Island appears to be a square-shaped island with many resources. It has many neighbors, considering it is somewhere near the middle of the 303 map. These include the Rockma,Flax, Ore, and Spring, and for farther islands like Mainland and Plateu only take a extra minute, provided you have a raft. This is extremely easy to live here, albeit there IS a spawn on the island, and it's commonly visited. Besides it's ironic fact of being a, "square island"; it can be found easily, as it is again near the middle of the 303 map. Berries can be found there, so it is excellent for farmers, as it also provides adequate space. There is also plenty of wood, even several Large Tree Stumps, so it can also be claimed by people who have a love for shipbuilding. Besides the enivornment's amazing supply, there is even animals that live on the island - the Bento Deer and the Bento Buck. The Bento Deer provides food and is very evasive whereas the Bento Buck is very agressive and drops Bento Hide, which is the most important ingredient in making armor. Elevation isn't very high or low, just at the point where you can consider the island to have hills. Soloist Survivor - Core Survival (CONTRIBUTE HERE! I'm very experienced with this part, but I'm quite lazy and will only do some parts.) Survival Bento Island is an easy place to start and grow your tribe; however, it is easy to raid and be destroyed. In the middle of the island, there is a spawn point that spawns new players or even raiders to take over and/or steal from the middle of your base. This disaster can be avoided if the base has a form of security guarding the spawn point, a trap to either kill or cut off intruders, or the base curves around the spawn point. The point is, Bento is an excellent place to gather resources and start off. Usually, people who set up base there are nice so you don't need to be worried about being killed on the spot. Also, since Flax, Rockma, and Mainland are close, you can start trade easily with those who dwell there. In the end, the difficulty of this island is easy. With that in mind, feel free to enjoy the virtually unlimited food and water there. Category:Guides